The Days Sarah Became Princess Garnet.
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: The days of when Sarah became Garnet


The Days Sarah came from Maiden Sari to become Princess Garnet  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
Prelude  
  
  
  
Hello and once again my name is Hinobuo Sakachi and this fan fiction is about Dagger's life in Maiden Sari, and a little of her life as Princess Garnet. Now some of you experts are complaining about my stories so far and I've just had it. I'll not continue my second fan fic until I get good reviews. Now then this story begins in Dagger's room telling a story to her three kids about her life in Maiden Sari but she doesn't tell them that she was that girl that left Maiden Sari and now our story begins.  
Characters: Zidane (Not really much in the story), Eiko, Dagger/Sarah, Beatrix, Steiner, Dr. Tot, and The Parents (Both Real and Fake this includes Dagger's real parents and fake parents which are Brahne and King name unknown but we'll refer him as King)  
  
Story  
  
  
It is a snowy night in Alexandria where the streets are covered in snow and the castle grounds is covered in snow. Inside Daggers' room sit down her three children Leo, Celeste, and Laverne sit down around Dagger asking for a story.  
  
Celeste: Mommy can you please tell us a story?  
Leo: Yeah mommy please tell us a story?  
Laverne: Please!?  
Dagger: Ok ok I'll tell you all a story.  
Zidane: I guess I'll leave you all alone then.  
Zidane walks out of the room  
Dagger: Lets see oh here's the story my mother told me once it begins along time ago in an ancient city called Maiden Sari.  
Leo: I remember hearing about that in those books!  
Laverne: Yea I remember about it too.  
Celeste: Me three.  
Dagger giggles a bit  
Dagger: All right settle down children. Ok were was I. Oh yeah there was a little girl name Sarah who lived there and here's something you'll believe, she was the princess of Alexandria.  
  
  
~Maiden Sari~  
Years Ago  
  
Everyone in Maiden Sari were very happy going on about their daily activities but there was one little girl who had a different activity and that girl was Sarah. She was a special little girl she already knew who to summon two eidolons, but it worried her parents a lot because they worry that she might have a little accident when summoning a eidolon.  
  
Sarah was walking home after a day from school when she bumped into Grandfather Carol. Grandfather Carol was the wisest summoner in Maiden Sari that's why they call him Grandfather Carol.  
  
GC: Oh hello little Sarah.  
Sarah: Oh hello Grandfather Carol great day we're having.  
GC: Ah yes we are and how are your parent doing?  
Sarah: Oh they're doing great as always, oh can I ask you a question?  
GC: Ask away my child.  
Sarah: When will your grandchild be born?  
Grandfather Carol Laughs  
GC: Oh Sarah you really want to meet my grandchild don't you?  
Sarah: Yes I do.  
GC: The gods say she'll arrive in two days and then at birth her ceremony will begin were she becomes a summoner.  
Sarah: Ok well thanks a lot see you tomorrow at class.  
GC: All right see you.  
Sarah runs off heading home were something is not right.  
Sarah walks in her home were her parents are having another argument  
Sarah: Hi mommy hi daddy  
Jane:...Oh hello Sarah  
Father: Hello Sarah  
Sarah: What's wrong?  
Jane: Sarah please go to your room.  
Sarah: Ok  
Sarah walks into her room, poor little Sarah had to overhear her parents fighting  
Jane: Why do you have to be like this!?  
Father: I care who Jane I'm trying to keep her safe!  
Jane: No your not all you ever do is tell her not to do this not to do that why can't you just let her..  
Father: She needs to learn how to control herself.  
Jane: She's doing just fine, why are you still treating her like this she knows how to control her summoning powers now.  
Father: She needs to....  
Jane: She's learned enough already, please just stop it  
The father then slaps Jane  
Sarah was frightened when she heard that.  
Jane: I don't why I married you, I should've listened to my sister and married that man who knows how to summon Bahamut.  
Jane runs out of the house.  
Poor little Sarah, she had to hear her parents fight, she began crying in her room  
Sarah: sniff..sniff..why do they always fight, why can't they love each other how they love me. I wish they would just stop.  
The next morning little Sarah woke up and was getting ready for school when her mother called her for breakfast.  
Jane: Sarah dear come for breakfast.  
Sarah: Coming mommy.  
Sarah ran out of her room and sits at the breakfast table.  
Jane: Good morning dear.  
Sarah: Good morning mommy, mommy what happened last night?  
Jane: Nothing dear I just went out for a little walk.  
Sarah: ok I just wanted to know that's all.  
Jane smiles at Sarah  
Jane: (I'm sorry I can't tell you the truth Sarah, it's just to painful to tell you)  
Sarah eats her breakfast along with Jane  
Sarah: I'm done.  
Jane: That's great dear now run along for school now.  
Sarah: Ok  
Sarah runs off for school  
~Maiden Sari School~  
  
Teacher: As you may know Shiva was the ever first discovered eidolon, can anyone tell which one of our forefathers discovered Shiva?  
Sarah raises her hand  
Teacher: Yes Sarah?  
Sarah: uuummmm father John?  
Teacher: Yes Sarah that is right father John discovered Shiva in the year 1800 BC.  
The sun soon reached the mountain.  
Teacher: Ok class that is it for today, tomorrow will be the ceremony of Grandfather Carol's grandchild.  
Everyone in the classroom leaves and Sarah decides to go see Grandfather Carol.  
~Grand Father Carol's home~  
Sarah knocks on the door  
GC: Who is it?  
Sarah: It's me Grandfather Carol, Sarah.  
GC: Come in little one.  
Sarah comes in through the door.  
GC: What brings you here Sarah?  
Sarah: I just wanted to say congratulations on your child.  
GC: Thank you very much Sarah I appreciate it a lot.  
Sarah: I hope she'll be a great child.  
GC: She will the gods say she'll be a wonderful child.  
Sarah: Yes, the gods are always right about everything.  
GC: Well my wife has been making sure to it that she will be a wonderful child.  
Then Sister Ellen, Grandfather Carol's wife came in to see Sarah.  
SE: Hello Sarah.  
Sarah: Hello Sister Ellen did you ever get to name your child?  
SE: We sure did, her name will be Eiko, Eiko Carol.  
Sarah: That's a great name for her.  
SE: Thank you very Sarah.  
GC: Yes thank you Sarah you're a good child.  
Sarah: Thank you, well I better get going my mommy wants me.  
SE: All right well we'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow then.  
Sarah: All right well bye bye.  
SE: Goodbye Sarah.  
GC: See you tomorrow Sarah.  
Sarah runs home  
~Sarah's Home~  
Sarah comes in  
Sarah: Hi mommy hi daddy  
Father: Oh hello Sarah, I'm sorry but your mother isn't home, she went to go to buy food.  
Sarah: She is?  
Father: Of course she is, we're almost out anyways.   
Sarah: OK.  
Father: Are you ready for tomorrow's ceremony?  
Sarah: Yes I am.  
Father: That's good, the whole village will be there to see another summoner come to life.  
Sarah: This will be my first time seeing one I'm just too excited.  
Father: Yes Sarah you will, I did it, your mother did it, and then you did it, and now Grandfather Carol's child will go through it.  
Sarah smiles at her father.  
The very next day, Eiko was born from Sister Ellen and then at night the ceremony began and Eiko got her Summoner's horn. But all wasn't well when something horrible happened at the Holy Eidolon Wall. Grandfather Carol got strange vibes from the sky.  
GC: I sense evil coming from the sky  
Everyone around the fireplace looked up into the sky when a Storm began and then a Gigantic Eye appeared in the sky, everyone was screaming in terror, and little Sarah was very scared.  
Sarah: Mommy Daddy what's that?  
Jane: Sarah don't look.  
Then the giant eye blasted a fireball at the mountain near Maiden Sari and exploded with a huge bang, Jane covered Sarah.  
Sarah: MOMMY I'M SCARED!  
Jane: Don't worry Sarah I'll get you out of here.  
Father: We have to get out of here and fast.  
Jane: What do we do?  
Father: Take Sarah far away I'm going to help here.  
Sarah: Daddy please come with us.  
Father: Sarah go with your mother I'll come for you later.  
Sarah: What about Eiko?  
Father: I'll help them out, don't worry about me.  
Jane: Please come back alive dear.  
Father: I will.  
The father kissed Sarah and Jane for the last time.  
Both Jane and Sarah ran off to their home and grabbed two coats for themselves just in case, soon they both went to the docks, after that twisters started forming from the sky and began destroying Maiden Sari.  
Sarah: Mommy were are we going?  
Jane: Far away from here Sarah.  
Sarah: But what about daddy?  
Jane: He'll find us Sarah, I promise.  
Sarah: ok.  
Jane: Get in the boat Sarah.  
Sarah gets in the boat along with Jane, Jane cuts the rope on the dock and the boat started drifting away from Maiden Sari, as soon as they were away from the docks the giant eye in the sky blasted out dozens of rings onto Maiden Sari and a huge explosion erupted.  
Sarah: Mommy what happened?  
Jane: I don't know dear.  
Soon the waves began going out of control after the blast making the current going faster and faster and faster, soon the boat began losing control, Jane tried to regain control of the boat but she couldn't.  
Sarah: Mommy I'm scared.  
Jane: I can't get control of the boat Sarah, Sarah come to mommy now.  
Sarah walks over to Jane.  
Jane: Hold on to me dear.  
Sarah: ok  
Both Jane and Sarah held each other and soon the waves began moving the boat in different direction, the waves made the boat fly in to the air for a few seconds and then a huge wave made the boat fly into the air for 6 seconds, soon one of the barrels snapped and then it flew right at Jane and it crashed into her and knock her out unconscious.  
Sarah: Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY?  
Sarah was trying to see if her mother was ok but she wasn't, the storm ended and the clouds were still around.  
~2 Days Later after the horrible accident~  
Sarah was so tired she fell asleep for 2 straight days, soon the boat drifted into Alexandria, and it enters the docks, 2 soldiers were on duty patrolling the docks.  
Solder1: Well I could say that but he wouldn't understand.  
Soldier2: Well I guess your right.  
Soldier 1 notices something.  
Soldier1: Hey what's that boat doing here?  
Soldier2: Were we supposed to receive one?  
Soldier1: I don't think so, but the design looks like neither Lindblum nor Bermecia.  
Soldier2: Hey there are two people in it we better check it out.  
Soldier1: ok  
Both soldiers ran to the boat finding a dead Jane and a sleepy Sarah.  
Soldier1: Hey you two this is a restricted area what are you doing here without any permission to enter the docks?  
Soldier2: Hey we're asking questions here, wake up!  
Soldier1: They're not responding, summon General Beatrix.  
Soldier2: Yes ma'am.  
Both soldiers' salute and soldier2 runs off finding Beatrix.  
~Inside the Alexandria Castle Beatrix is giving out her orders to six soldiers~  
Beatrix: Patrol every perimeter of the castle.  
Soldiers: Yes ma'am  
All salute and walk off, then the soldier from the docks comes in.  
Soldier2: General Beatrix.  
Beatrix: What is it soldier?  
Soldier2: There seems to be a unauthorized boat in the docks.  
Beatrix: Sigh you know what to do ask them questions about why they're here.  
Soldier2: But they're not responding to any of them General.  
Beatrix: Sigh Must I always do everything around here, take me to them.  
Soldier: Yes General.  
Both of them walk to the docks.  
Soldier1: Good day General as you can see....  
Beatrix: Cut the small talk soldier I'll take care of it from here, you're both dismissed.  
Soldiers: Yes ma'am  
All salute and the soldiers walk off.  
Beatrix: Sigh Alright wake up both of you!  
Beatrix didn't realize that Jane was dead and Sarah was deep asleep.  
Beatrix: I SAID WAKE UP BOTH OF YOU!  
Beatrix turned her attention to Jane.  
Beatrix: You wake up.  
Beatrix then slap Jane across the face and she didn't get a response.  
Beatrix:......  
Beatrix: Wait a second, is this woman.......  
Beatrix grabbed Jane's left arm and checked for a pulse and got nothing.  
Beatrix: Oh my goodness is she.....  
Then Beatrix put her ear near Jane's mouth and check to see if she's breathing and she got nothing.  
Beatrix: This woman is.....dead.  
Beatrix turns her attention to Sarah, she does the exact same thing she did on Jane to make sure she was ok.  
Beatrix: This little girl is ok.....maybe I should summon His and Her Majesties.  
Beatrix runs off finding Queen Brahne and The King.  
~Queen's Chamber~  
Brahne: Oh but darling the people would love your idea.  
King: Of course dear you know how the people of Alexandria would love it too.  
Brahne: Dear you always come up with the best ideas yet.  
King: Of course I do you know how much I love you.  
Brahne: Yes and so do I.  
Soon Beatrix came into the room.  
Beatrix: Sorry to bother you yer Majesties but we sort of have a emergency here.  
Brahne: Please do tell Beatrix.  
King: Go on Beatrix.  
Beatrix:.......I'm sorry I'd rather show you the emergency rather than talk about it.  
King: That's ok Beatrix, you may show us.  
Brahne: We'll follow you to the spot.  
Beatrix: Thank you.  
All three of them head to the docks.  
Beatrix: Well here it is.  
King: What's wrong with them?  
Beatrix: Well...this woman over here...she's.....she's dead.  
Brahne: Oh my goodness she's dead?  
King: Are you sure?  
Beatrix: Yes she is...but this child here isn't.  
King: I see.  
Beatrix: There's a possibility that maybe theses two could be mother and daughter.  
King: Mother and daughter? But why would they be on a boat like this?  
Beatrix: I have no clue.  
Brahne: I say that this child shouldn't be left like this.  
King: Your right maybe we should raise her to be our child, Beatrix please hand me the child.  
Beatrix: Yes yer majesty.  
Beatrix picked up Sarah and handed her over to the King, when the King was handed Sarah he almost dropped her and her hood went off revealing her horn, everyone was surprised.  
Brahne: What is that dear?  
King: I haven't got a clue darling, what about you Beatrix?  
Beatrix: No, but maybe Dr. Tot might know.  
King: Your right Dr. Tot knows a lot maybe he can help us.  
Brahne: But what about the mother dear?  
King: Beatrix give her a good resting place please.  
Beatrix: Yes yer majesty.  
Beatrix salutes both the King and Brahne as they walk off, Beatrix picked up Jane and walked off.  
~The next day~  
In the King's Chamber lay Sarah on the King's bed.  
Brahne: Poor little girl she must have been through a lot to survive, but it's so sad to see her mother pass away.  
King: Yes very sad...what shall we name her?  
Brahne:...I was thinking Garnet.  
King: That sounds like a splendid name.  
Brahne: Thank you darling.  
Dr. Tot soon came in.  
Tot: Ah good day yer Majesties.  
King: Good day Dr. Tot.  
Brahne: Good day Dr. Tot.  
Tot: What is the purpose of my visit today?  
King: Well we found this child and she has a horn on her head.  
Tot: Really?  
Tot walks towards Sarah and takes a look at her.  
Tot: Interesting, a human with a horn....  
Brahne: Yes it's very interesting indeed we know that you might know a little bit about this.  
Tot: Well you know I can solve almost anything but I'm afraid I have bad news.  
King: What is it?  
Tot: I have no clue about this.  
King: Are you serious?  
Tot: Yes I am indeed.  
Brahne: Then we have no idea why it's here then.  
King: We're sorry for wasting your time Dr. Tot.  
Tot: Oh no don't worry about it, I'll research this and see what I can find, this is very interesting indeed.  
King: Thank you Dr. Tot.  
Dr. Tot leaves the room.  
Brahne: So what are we gonna do darling?  
King: I'm afraid I have no choice but to remove it.  
Brahne: I understand darling.  
A few hours later in the infirmary room Sarah was lying down on the operating table were three doctors were about to cut off her horn.  
King: I hope nothing goes wrong to our Garnet.  
Brahne: So do I...so do I.  
Then one doctor began cutting off Sarah's horn, it woke Sarah up and she began screaming in terror. Poor little Sarah she was screaming as if she were getting killed. The more the doctor cut off her horn the louder Sarah screamed, and louder and louder and louder. She was so loud the she began moving around, the other two doctors had to hold her down while the one doctor cuts off her horn. She was screaming so much that the King and Brahne decided to turn their backs. Minutes later the horn was completely off and poor little Sarah was screaming in pain after her horn was removed. Soon after they give Sarah to both the King and Brahne and were trying to calm her down.  
King: There there Garnet don't scream ssshhhh sssshhhh sssssshhhhh  
Brahne: I think I know what will make her stop crying.  
King: And what's that?  
Brahne: She might be hungry.  
King: Of course she's been on that boat for who knows how long.  
Brahne: I'll have the chefs prepare a gourmet for her.  
King: Ok.  
Queen Brahne walked out of the room, but Sarah was still screaming.  
~Moments later in the dinning room~  
King: There there Garnet look we made you some food for you.  
That's when Sarah stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see food.  
Sarah:.....FOOD!  
Sarah jumped right off from the King and started eating all she could eat.  
King:......Well I guess she was hungry.  
Brahne: Yes indeed.  
King: Well I guess she will be our Garnet.  
~5 Days Later~  
After those five days Dr. Tot came back to the castle and told both the King and Qqueen some startling discovery.  
Tot: Well to tell you she's.....a summoner from Maiden Sari.  
King: I thought the village was just a legend.  
Brahne: So have I, does that mean our child is a summoner?  
Tot: Yes indeed she has the ability to summon any kind of eidolon.  
King: I see, thank you for telling us Dr. Tot.  
Tot: My pleasure.  
Dr. Tot walks out of the room.  
King: Our daughter.  
Brahne: A summoner...  
~Meanwhile outside of the castle in the gardens little Sarah bumped into Commander Steiner of the Pluto Knights, she fell back~  
Sarah: OOOWWWW!  
Sarah started crying because she got a cut on her forehead.  
Steiner: Hoo who do we have here? A trespasser, what are you doing here in the Royal Castle?  
Sarah was still crying.  
Steiner: SILENCE YOU!  
Sarah: You meanie.  
Steiner: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A KNIGHT LIKE THAT!  
Steiner then grabbed Sarah and walk to the front of the castle, when they reached the front he threw her on to the ground, Sarah was still crying.  
Sarah: Sniff...sniff You meanie.  
Steiner: Get out of here NOW!  
Beatrix then came by.  
Then Sarah stopped crying.  
Beatrix: What is going on here?  
Sarah: Beatrix he.....  
Steiner interrupts  
Steiner: This trespasser is trespassing on Castle grounds.  
Beatrix:...Steiner that is princess Garnet.  
Steiner: Nay, tis not the queen child, she never had a child.  
Beatrix: Steiner it is the Queen's Daughter.  
Then Beatrix explains everything to Steiner.  
Steiner:.....  
Beatrix: Since your actions are unacceptable I have no choice but to demote you back to Captain.  
Steiner:......  
Beatrix: And you must do whatever Princess Garnet says for today.  
Garnet: YAY!  
Beatrix: Have fun you two.  
Beatrix walks off.  
Steiner:......  
Garnet: I see we will have fun today now will we?  
Steiner: Yes your highness.  
Garnet: Now act like a dog and bark like one.  
Steiner got on his knees and acted like a dog.  
Steiner: Bow-wow  
Garnet: I'm gonna love this.  
  
Alexandria  
Present Day  
  
Dagger: And that's how little Sarah became Princess Garnet of Alexandria.  
Leo: Wow that was great Mommy.  
Celeste: Mommy that was great.  
Dagger: Well now off to bed everyone.  
Both Leo and Celeste walk off but Laverne stays put.  
Laverne: Mommy?  
Dagger: Yes dear?  
Laverne: Did this really happened?  
Dagger looks at the window at a snowy night in Alexandria, and a reflection of herself as Sarah appeared, Dagger smiles.  
Dagger: Yes dear, it did happen...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Authors Notes: I'd like to say that maybe this story was good. And I went through a lot to think about this story. I had friends help me out on this. And I hope you all loved this story too. Well once again thank you for your time.  



End file.
